


I never thought I’d write something like this

by ScaryBerryJuneBug



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Piss, Piss kink, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryBerryJuneBug/pseuds/ScaryBerryJuneBug
Summary: Ch. 1 Copia ignores his body’s needs, he ends up wetting himself in front of the man he likes, emeritus the third.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Copia learns that you shouldn’t ignore your body’s needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostlyGhoulies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/gifts).



> I Read stuff on tumblr, sent a bunch of asks and realized, I might as well write something.

Copia was just tapping his pen to his desk out of slight boardom. He finished all he had for the day. He wasn’t sure specifically what to do, it wasn’t often he finished up early. He continued tapping while he looked at his bookshelf. He gently set it down before getting up to look over his favorite books. He picks one up before realizing he sort of had to go to the bathroom. He sighed and sat back down, he slipped on small reading glasses, he didn’t want to leave his office at the moment, he’d rather read a few pages first.  
He only got to the second page before he heard rhythmic knocking. He sighed heavily ‘Emeritus the Third…’  
“Come in.” He set down the glasses and the book, as he turned. While moving he remembered ignoring his body’s needs. He really hoped the Third would make this quick...he doubted it though.  
The third came in grinning from ear to ear. He started speaking about a few lovely sisters and lovely people he’d met. That’s right, he’d just come back from traveling a small bit. Copia day and nodded, gave a few laughs or smiles as he spoke.  
The third’s incessant rambling lead on and on, copia’s needs got stronger. He shifted semi-uncomfortably. As much as the third seemed annoying sometimes, he really did like him. The third would bring him odd Teas to try or little snacks. As much as he seemed weary, he would ask about his rats. It was sweet of him…  
He shifted uncomfortably once more when thinking of Tea. He had some earlier, that’s right. He’d completely forgotten, shit, that’s why he was derailing so quickly.  
“What have you been up to Copia?” The Cardinal looked at him and smiled awkwardly. In private, the third always used his name rather than his title, it was another thing that would make his heart jump.  
“Same, usual work. Haven’t done much outside of that. Uhm, I didn't really speak to anyone else while you were going minus associates though I know, I know you wanted me to…”  
Copia felt his face start to burn and his chest felt a little more tight. “Ah, well that’s alright.” He sat down upon The Cardinal’s desk. “Next time I’ll pull some strings and take you with me. Traveling is good, you shouldn’t stay so cooped up. You’re more likeable than you think my dear Copia.”  
Copia has been looking off slightly, just past emeritus’ shoulder before his face felt more red and his eyes widened slightly. “I- Emeritus you do not have to, whatsoever. That’s kind of you but really it’s something…” Copia knew that feeling, it was warm, it was wet. His voice was softer, “for you to enjoy.”  
The third started to speak again but copia couldn’t focus on it. He was trying to stop himself before it got worse, it didn’t stop. He shifted forward and covered his face as he let out a sob. He heard the third abruptly stop talking as he squeezed his thighs together. His eyes started filling with tears as he felt the third’s eyes biting into him. He really liked him and now he blew it.  
He felt his cassock had been soaked and there was a puddle beneath him.  
Everything was silent for what felt like minutes upon minutes, the Cardinal was crying but he tried to make no sound. “Oh, my dear Copia, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel pressured into staying.” Copia let out another sob. The third scooted closer before Copia felt a hand on his shoulder. “You’re okay. It happens, truly it does my dear cardinal.” Even like this, the Third calling him dear made his heart thump.  
The third was trying to pry Copia’s hands away from his face. “Emeritus please-”  
“Copia dearest I just want you to look at me for a moment.” Copia’s Heart thumped again.  
Slowly he looked at the Third. He didn’t look angry, or sad, or like he was trying to help Copia feel better about absolutely pissing himself. The Third took off a glove and whipped at some of the black smudged makeup around his eyes. “My last- or two trips ago, whos to say really, the bathroom door was finicky. It had gotten jammed, and I had woken up late in the night and fought with that door. You want to talk about embarrassing, I pissed myself in front of my older brother like I was a child again.” The cardinal let out a small laugh as the Third gave him a toothy grin. “See that’s what I like.”  
He had mainly grabbed his head and pulled him to his chest as, a soft of hug. The cardinal tensed before wrapping one arm around the third hips and the other hand just resting on his side. “You needn’t be embarrassed my dear, I am your friend.” Friend, that’s what replayed in his mind for the moment. That’s all they’ll be most assuredly especially after this.  
The third pulled back slightly, “now, I just need a key to your room, I will get you a new set of clothing and come back, you cannot stay in those clothes too long or you’ll rash. After, you are invited to my room, though you do not have to come. I’ll get a sister down here and she can clean. I will not tell her what happened, I will tell her not to speak of the small task.”  
The cardinal paused for a moment, to spend more time with the third, he wanted to, absolutely, but whose to say he won’t fuck up again? “I, I’m not off yet. Imperator will-”  
“Screw Imperator, from the looks of it you’re finished for the day. Also, if you come back to my room she won’t know where you are so she couldn’t bug you just yet.”  
The cardinal nodded slowly. “Okay, alright.” Just as the words left his mouth the third grinned again.  
“Fantastic!” Copia reached into a lower drawer before handing the third his room key. “Thank you, I’ll be back shortly.”  
“That’s actually a spare if you-”  
“Oh! I’ll hang onto it then.” He was grinning what seemed like more. As he exited copia smiled slightly. Aside from the third being weirdly okay with him flatout pissing himself, and the urine being cooled upon his cassock, the Cardinal felt, normal.  
The third came back with a set of casual wear, which made sense as he was dragged him back to his room. The third turned his back as the cardinal changed. The cardinal looked at the mess of a cassock before the third gently took his arm and led him to his room. The cardinal’s anxiety was high as a poor sister was going to clean up after him, and he was afraid of what she’d say, but he tried to keep his mind away from it all.  
He ended up enjoying his day with the third, he was still unpacking a bit but there was no doubt he’d be packing again soon. He spent time showing the cardinal photos he took and things he’d seen. Along with a few stories of fans recognizing him. It ended up getting late and the cardinal was still there, he made his way to go to his room but one look and plead from the third, and he stayed. He couldn’t help but feel anxious about sleeping in the same bed as the third, but hell, his mind was much too exhausted from the anxieties earlier in the day. He was lulled to sleep by the comforting presence of the third beside him, as well as the small rubbing on his arm from the thirds thumb. He went to sleep with the thought of just maybe, The Third liked him as well.


	2. iii has kept a secret from his dear cardinal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2 The Third drags copia to another trip he goes on. See what happens when copia find that the third hasn’t been able to stop thinking about when he wet himself.

About a month and a half later, as he had said he wanted, the Third dragged the Cardinal to the next trip he had gone on. The cardinal wasn’t exactly sure how he had done it, but, it was kind of him, especially after, everything. The area was beautiful. The hotel and view, was all so incredible, it took the cardinal’s breath away slightly. But more than anything, The Third always made him have to remember he needed to breathe.  
They arrived later during night than expected. The had basically thrown their bags down and fell asleep. There was one bed, the Third claimed it wasn’t on purpose but the Cardinal slightly hoped it was. The Cardinal got to sleep peacefully within the Third’s arms. They awoke in the afternoon and made a few tired jokes before the Third ordered a breakfast for the both of them, despite it being, noon. The Cardinal almost felt special. This wasn’t a work trip, this wasn’t a trip with any of the Third’s brothers, Nihil, nor imperator were there. It was just the both of them.  
As they both ate their breakfast they talked about work for a bit. Some of the outlandish things the Cardinal has to do that we’re mostly definitely NOT in the job description. Such as, he had once had to stop two ghouls from screwing in a broom closet near his office. They then tried to get him to join, The Third laughed so hard he was afraid he was going to choke. The Third told a small story about a time he had to take care of three sick siblings of sin, while imperator looked for the Church’s main health professional. It turned out, Nihil had dragged them into a cuddle nap.  
They finished up and continued chatting before the Third had the Cardinal get dressed and they went for a walk. They visited small Antique shops, mainly by The Third dragging Copia into one. He didn’t mind though, Three would ramble on and on about specific little things and make a guess as to when someone was made and how long it had probably been in the shop. Three ended up sticking a floppy sun-hat into the Cardinal’s head. He laughed so hard at the Cardinal’s expression.  
“This is, enormous, this is ridiculous!” The Cardinal examined at him with a bit of laughter.  
“Yeah, true. It’s too big. Can’t see your nice face.” Copia froze for a minute as the Third pulled the hat off him, grinning. Copia could almost swear he was blushing as well.  
It was almost a bit chilly by the time they had left. With them, the Third bought a small, eyeless porcelain doll head. The hair for painted on, but if it had eyes, there were holes for them. The Cardinal shook his head slightly at the strange purchase, but it had made him happy. The Third has bought a pure brass cane for the Cardinal. Copia tried insisting he didn’t need it but the Third only smiled before saying, “just have it on display, it’ll be a thing you can look at and think of me.” Hearing the Third day that made the Cardinal’s insides flutter.  
While walking back to the hotel, Copia was thankful the trip felt a little short as he remembered he had chugged his coffee from earlier and it was starting to get to him. He felt a little weary when almost immediately after getting back the Third said he was showering and got himself quickly into the bathroom. The Cardinal just sat on the bed and waited. It wasn’t terrible, the pressure wasn’t the worst, he just tried not to listen to the shower running.  
The longest 20 minutes later, The Third got out. Copia had laid back white waiting and had his arms resting above his head. Waiting a few moments he slightly sat up and paused. His brain short circuited as the Third stood, wet jet-Black hair, open white button shirt, and only his boxers. He quickly moved his eyes and tried to repress a blush.  
“Oh uh, good you’re, you're out I can, go now.” He sat up slightly before the Third sped over to him.  
“Oh no no wait.” The Third pushed him down slightly. “Come on, I, sit for a minute.” The Cardinal tried to speak up, he moved a bit, trying to get up, but froze when the third got on top of him. The Third smiled down at him, he pressed himself closer the Copia. “Copia...” he purred at him. Copia started to sweat, the hell was going on, was he dreaming?!  
“My dear Cardinal-” Copia gasped as he spoke. His eyes started to swell with tears.  
“Emeritus please-please! I have to go to the bathroom!” He spoke quickly and almost breathlessly. The Third put a hand on copia’s neck near his jaw as he while he pressed a hand down on his lower abdomen. “And I’m so glad you do.” His smile become wicked as the Cardinal’s eyes widened. He tried to press his thighs together.  
“My dearest Copia, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” Copia stopped, his heart was pounding within his throat. The Third dragged his hand from Copia’s neck to his chest. “By satan, the way you squirmed.” The Third’s eyes rolled a bit before he let out a small moan. “Oh fuck, Copia, you look cute embarrassed, red faced.” He presses his hand harder on Copia’s abdomen. Copia gasped and bit back a moan.  
“Papa, Papa, the bed…” it was getting worse. He really had to go, he couldn’t hold it. The Third ground his hips into Copia’s.  
“We’ll move rooms- it’s expensive I’ll pay.” The Third leaned further over him. He almost growled, “Copia,” the Cardinal looked at him with wide eyes, he was gripping at the blanket. He was on the verge of tears. “Copia, let go.”  
The cardinal pulled the Third closer, attempting to hide his face as he let out a wail. His hips dug into the bed as the sound of his urine got louder. He held his breath as it all happened, once it slowed he let out another sob. It was warm, he was afraid it has gotten onto the Third. It made him shake and the relief of pressure almost made him moan. The Third had moved his hand from Copia’s abdomen to his hair. He had been stroking it lightly.  
Copia finally took a deep breath as it finally stopped. He let go of Emeritus as he fell back. His breathing was shaky, he had small tears going down his cheeks. The Third looked down at the Cardinal’s wet pants. He tilted his head slightly before sighing.  
“You’re so good my Cardinal. So good, let’s clean you up.” He slipped off Copia before pulling him up slightly. “Wait,” The Third stood in front of Copia, “You are aware how much I like you right?” Copia wiped at his eyes.  
He moved awkwardly. “Papa…”  
“Copia,” the Third tugged at Copia shirt, while he dragged a hand to the Cardinal’s wet front. He stoked up and down slowly before he whispered, “Oh cardinal I may have just gotten out but please allow me to take care of you, in more than one way.”  
Copia swallowed hard before nodding, his nerves were still on high but he’d never pass this up.


End file.
